Juliana Mendez
Juliana Mendez is an Arrancar in Sebastian Torres's army, and is Espada seis (six). Appearance She has long flowing crimson hair, and blue eyes. She stands at about 5'10", with most of her height due to those excessively long legs, and the high heels of her Hierro armor. She wears the standrad arrancar outfit.Her hollow hole appears just above her pelvis. History Juliana's original Adjuchas for was that of a simple female humanoid figure, with dark cobalt-black appearing skin, and a white house cat-like skull mask. She rarely traveled to the human world, but instead, feasted upon the Hollows who would return from the human world with severe injuries, most likely due to Shinigami encounters. Eventually, after several decades of devouring, she evolved into a Vasto Lorde. From there, it was Sebastian who came to her with an imperfect Hōgyoku. Obviously not wanting to test the item upon herself, he offered Juliana extreme power by transforming her into an Arrancar, so long as she became her faithful servant. Juliana agreed hungrily, and was then transformed into her current Arrancar form. It was then that the power-hungry Sebastian continued her experimentation on the artificial Hōgyoku, eventually capturing Kyra and using Juliana's own physical structure to induce a Hollowfication process upon the Shinigami. Juliana currently works as Sebastian's most highly trusted espada, the other two working beneath him. he trusts her new mistress and would sacrifice her own life for him. The two have shared the same bed with one another on many occasions, and julian often refers to Sebastian as either her mistress or her lover, depending upon the person she is speaking to. Powers & Abilities Hair: juliana's hair is incredibly strengthened and a weapon all in its own! Thick strands can sharpen to the point where they become juliana's most used weapon. They can also extend in length, and due to the strength, can even be used to project her own body, similar to how a spider does. Sonído - This is the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami Flash Steps and the Quincy Hirenkyaku; it allows the user to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances. Use of Sonído is punctuated by a brief static sound, in contrast to the "swish" sound used for Flash Steps. siegwin claims that his Sonído is the fastest amongst the Espada Bala - This is an Arrancar alternative to the Cero. The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Though somewhat weaker than a Cero blast, it moves about twenty times much faster than a Cero and can be fired at a much higher rate. Cero - Like all other Hollows, she can use this blast technique. The Espada user fires a laser blast of great, concentrated destruction. Juliana's Cero is a dark violet color. Zanpakutō ' Lujuria (Lust) Juliana's sheath is hidden within the armor of her right hand and, ironically enough, it is the hilt itself that is sheathed (the blade sticking out of her arm, while the hilt remains locked in place within the armor on her forearm). The sword more like a saber than a katana; the guard shaped like a heart. Black and red cloths wrap around the hilt, which is usually hidden within her forearm, with two small red ribbons attached to the end. Resurrección: Its release command is "'Purr, Lujuria! Juliana's armor covers more of her body, stretching over her stomach, more up her arms and legs, and some parts over her cheeks. The armor turns from a dark blackish blue to a more reddish hue, with some parts purple or grayish white along her joints (waist, knees, shoulders, etc.). Her Zanpakuto extends double the length of her forearm, and is attached to her left arm. Her red hair becomes longer and more wild, changing to a more grayish white. ' '''Resurrección Special Ability: Berserker: juliana fights like a berserker and is shown to be sadistic; she is also capable of ignoring any injuries she has sustained, with considerably increased speed and strength. Hijinkessou: Blood from her body becomes a projectile attack. Juliana digs her claws into her own body, breaking through her Hierro. With her claws dripping in her own blood, she'll hurl her hand outward and charge her blood up with her own reiatsu. Depending on the amount of blood, as many as five to ten small needle-like energized projectiles can be thrown at a time. Gran Rey Cero: Gran Rey Cero is performed when an Arrancar draws blood from the Cero firing appendage with their zanpakutō and mixing their blood with their original Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power, size, speed, and force, as well as a change of color. This Cero is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, and is capable of disturbing the fabric of space. When fired, it spins like a razor upon release and compress and decompress, due to the sheer speed and raw power.